My Dragon Academia
by PowerFan132
Summary: In the wake of the Fifth Blight, the Gray Wardens must rise once again to battle the hordes of Darkspawn, when they all fall, it's up to the last remaining 2 and their 19 other allies to prevent The Blight from exterminating all of Thedas. I wrote this instead of sleeping.


**Welcome, to the Dragon Age and Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia fusion, the characters who are fused will be said at the end of the chapter(s).**

 **I think I'm the first person to attempt this type of series and game fusion.**

 **I'm not quite sure if this breaks Rule 2 in Actions Not Allowed, so to be safe, Wynne, Sir Jory and, Daveth will be kept in as themselves.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _'There is a realm known as the fade, the realm of dreams, as well as the home of the Maker, Long ago Seven Magisters of the Magisterium, breached into the fade, and attempted to make their way to the Golden City, upon reaching it Maker cast the magisters out, corrupting them along with the city, it is now known as the Black City._

 _The Magisters however, became the first of the Darkspawn.'_

Aizawa thought as he stared out into the distance, there was a faint glow in the woods, he pulled out his dagger and sword as he heard rustling bushes and the crunching leaves behind him.

 _'And with them came the first blight, many were killed as the Darkspawn ravaged the land, that is until the Gray Wardens came to be.'_

He quickly spun around to see a small group of Darkspawn headed towards him He quickly ran towards the closest one and thrust his blade into its chest, killing it instantly, but there were still four more to deal with, Aizawa quickly pulled the blade out of the now lifeless corpse and spun around fast enough to clash blades with the Genlock directly in front of him, looking it straight in the eyes before Aizawa pushed his blade up, pushing it back before it to became as lifeless as the Hurlock behind Aizawa.

The three remaining Hurlocks were now growing closer, Aizawa knew he would have to be precise in his timing in order to pull off what he was planning.

He rushed the closer Hurlock, locking blades with it, before pulling out his dagger to lock in place with the second Hurlock beside him, when he heard the crunching of leaves behind him he quickly jumped up and locked his legs around the neck of the Hurlock, he quickly pushed his dagger and sword upwards, pushing and staggering the two Hurlocks in front of him, he quickly swung around until he was sitting on the Darkspawn's shoulders, he thrust his dagger into the Hurlock's skull and jumped off it, shoving it to the ground. By the time he glanced back up, the two stunned -and now only remaining- Hurlocks were charging at him, blades held high ready to strike, he rolled to the side as the closest one swung its blade downwards, Aizawa kicked it to the ground before turning to focus on the remaining standing Hurlock, he charged at it, his dagger backhand ready to use, he locked blades and quickly sliced open the Hurlocks stomach, all its guts spilling onto the ground as it fell and lied there motionless.

 _'The Gray Wardens were formed of people who had the power to fight back, it consisted of beings, from Humans to Dwarves.'_

The last Hurlock as Aizawa had now realized was holding itself on to the edge of the cliff, Aizawa simply walked over and made eye contact with it, it roared its hideous roar, silencing as its fingers were crushed and it fell from the cliff.

 _'For many years The Gray Wardens would fight the Blight, disappearing once it was over, only to reappear once a new Blight began._

 _The appearance of the Darkspawn lead me to believe only one possible thing, and we knew we needed to prepare and fight back before it could spread.'_

Now that the battle was over Aizawa fell to his knees and took in deep breathes.

 _'But we were already to late.'_

A series of roars could be heard from the distance as the faint glow slowly began to move.

* * *

 _'This is where your story began.'_

Within the brick walls of the castle, footsteps could be heard walking down the corridors, soldiers saluting as the person passed them.

When they arrived in the throne room their father could be seen talking to Dabi, the Arl of Denerim and a strange man.

"You wanted to speak to me father?" The boy asked, as he approached the small group of three.

"And, Hisashi who is this?" The man asked as he took a little glance towards the boy.

"This Aizawa, is my youngest son, Izuku." Hisashi said as he placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "How you've grown Izuku, I know my daughter would love to see you again." Dabi said, as he looked Izuku all over.

"As much as I would love to see her, I'm afraid I must deny, somebody will have to look after Mother once Father, you and, Stain leave for battle." "Speaking of Stain." Hisashi said before turning back to Izuku. "I need you to tell him that there's been a change in plans." He said as he removed his hand From Izuku's shoulder. "What? Why?" Izuku asked his face turning to an expression of confusion. "I can answer that." Aizawa said as he turned to Izuku as well. "We need troops sent to the Ruins of Ostagar, we plan to prepare for battle at least a week from now. We need to send out scouting parties to secure things like Herbs and other things." He said, his eyes darting away and back.

"Well, if I must then I will, will I be seeing you at dinner Father?" Izuku asked, eyes darting back to Hisashi, who let out a small nod. "Well then, I'll be on my way then." He said as he took his leave.

Izuku reached the courtyard before running into his mother.

"Izuku!" Inko stated as she gave her son a hug. "Hi Mom, have you seen Stain anywhere?" Izuku asked as he pulled away from the hug. "I believe he's in his quarters with Elena and their son." She said as she took in Izuku's looks.

He let his curly green hair grow out to the length of his chin, his dark green eyes sparkling and full of life, almost as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Oh, before I forget." She suddenly said, taking a step back and pressing a finger to her lip. "The cook has been going on all morning about your Mabari causing a ruckus in the kitchen pantry, could you be a dear and go take care of her for me, I would do it...but I don't wanna lose my hand." She said as she changed her posture, straightening up and sitting a hand on her cheek and her other on her elbow.

"Mom, Tsuyu won't just attack for no reason, I've been training her." Izuku said as he placed a hand on his forehead and slowly shook it.

"I know dear, but please, the poor lady has been threatening to quit all day, plus she used to be your nanny." Inko said, a small smile gracing her lips as she recalled the olden days. "With rumors of the Fifth Blight on the rise, we can never be to careful, you take that Mabari of yours with you everywhere from now on. you hear me?" She said taking a seat on the small stone bench. "I will." Izuku says before changing his direction and started heading for the kitchen.

"There you are!" Nana screamed as she hobbled up to Izuku. "Your stupid mutt has been barking and making a scene in that pantry all day." Izuku was taken aback, because this normal height old lady used to be the kindest person he could ever know, when had she turned into an -and maker forgive him for thinking this- old nagging hag? "I'll go take a look, I'm sure it's nothing." Izuku gives a small smile and a small wave. "You better, or I won't be able to make any of your favorite stew tonight." Nana said as she hobbled back to the table top and began cutting up potatoes.

* * *

From the door to the pantry, a series of barks and growls could be heard within, Izuku opened the door and took a step in, closing it behind him.

Tsuyu turned and snarled at the noise, her aggressive stance lessening when she realized it was her master/friend. "What is it girl?" Izuku asked as he bent down to Tsuyu's level, placing his hand gently on her head.

Suddenly a small scampering sound could be heard in the darkened corner of the room, Izuku walked over, his short sword drawn and ready to strike, he jumped a little when a giant rat came scampering towards him, only to be caught by Tsuyu. "So that's what you were doing, you were protecting the food." Izuku stated, as he sheathed his sword. "Good girl." He said as he pet Tsuyu behind the ears. "Well, let's go tell Nana about the rat infestation, shall we?" Izuku whispered as Tsuyu let out a bark of happiness.

"Finally she's out of there!" Nana sighed to herself as Izuku and Tsuyu walked out from the pantry. "Yeah, and um, the castle might have a small infestation of giant rats..." Izuku said as he began nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "WHAT!" Nana screamed as she grabbed a broom and ran into the pantry. "Well, what's say you and I go ahead and find Stain?" Izuku asked, turning to face Tsuyu. Tsuyu already rushing to the door. Izuku let out a small burst of laughter as he opened it and walked out the door.

* * *

"Little brother, is that you?" Stain asked as the door to his Quarters opened. Tsuyu rushing in before Izuku stuck his head through the wooden door. "Yes, mind if I come in?" "Of course." Izuku took a step into the room before closing the door behind him "Father has a message to you." Izuku said as he took a seat. "And that is?" "He wants you to take a band of soldiers and set off for the Ruins of Ostagar." IKzuku stated while Tsuyu took a seat next to him. "I see you relayed my message." Hisashi said as he walked through the door to Stain's quarters, followed by Inko. "Yes I did Father." Izuku said as he quickly stood up.

"Izuku, honey, why don't you go get some early dinner and rest up, I mean tomorrow is going to be pretty busy for the both of us." Inko said as she wrapped her arms around Hisashi's arm. "I mean, Elena and Jord already went to get some food, and you'll need to be up early tomorrow anyways." Hisashi said as he motioned for Izuku to leave the room. "Besides, we and Stain need to have a small chat." He said as Izuku reached the door.

* * *

 **So, there's the end of part one, this piece of the story will only be two parts, so don't worry, also don't worry, instead of there just being the amount of party members there are in the game, I'm going to have all of 1-A in the story, minus Aizawa, but the explanation for that comes later.**

 **Now, here's the characters so far:**

 **Aizawa - Duncan**

 **Izuku - Warden created by player**

 **Inko - Eleanor Cousland**

 **Hisashi - Bryce Cousland**

 **Stain - Fergus Cousland**

 **Tsuyu - Dog**

 **Dabi - Arl Rendon Howe**

 **Nana - The Chef**


End file.
